In the ocean
by Snow lady
Summary: It had been a normal day on Iceland until Einar saw something floating in the water. Pre-Scotland/Iceland and now is complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, it has been a while since I have posted something on my own. For all the readers of the handbook, it has not been given up, my co-author is extremely busy with moving into college which is why the next chapter isnt up yet. We will not give it up. So dont , you will recognize this pairing from it and I hope you will enjoy Hugh and Einar in a new setting. For those of you who dont read handbook (which I highly suggest you do) you can still enjoy this pairing without reading. Thank you for your time

Warnings: AU, pre-slash, Human names

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or Iceland

Pairing: Pre- Scotland (Hugh)/Iceland(Einar)

278- Shipwrecked

Einar stood on the shores of the small island that he called home as he watched the waves wash in and out slowly. He always dreamed about leaving the island, venturing out in the larger world where everyone didn't know everyone else and adventures existed. He dreamed about going to the warmer countries down south, like England, France, Spain and just exploring all there was out there. He knew he would go mad if he spent more on the island.

He was about to turn around and go back to his home, when he noticed something bobbing in the water. It was far out and he couldn't make the shape out, but it was drifting inward and it could be something from one of those foreign ships that would float by sometimes. He decided to remain and see what it was. He loved foreign things and was excited to think about what this thing could be and where it could have come from. He walked closer to the ocean and squinted trying to make out a form. It took it drifting a little bit closer before he gasped when he realized what was drifting towards him; a man, clinging to a piece of wood. He knew how bad Arctic water was for a man, especially if a person had been in it for a while. He didn't know how long this person had been in the water, but he was sure it had been too long. He ran to the boat he had been using to fish and immediately pushed it out and started rowing as quickly as he could.

"Hang on for a little longer!" He cried to the man, praying he had enough energy left to keep holding on until Einar made it.

Even with the current bringing the man towards him, it took far too long for Einar to row out there, but soon he was by the man. "Grab my hand!" Einar called to him, reaching out over the side of the boat. The man stared weakly back at him, shivering uncontrollably and his lips were blue. He looked confused at the hand for a moment before he reached out sluggishly and grabbed it.

It was a struggle to get him into the boat. He was doing almost nothing to help Einar and he was a good deal heavier than Einar, especially since his clothes were heavy with water. Still with a lot of struggle, he was able to pull the freezing man into the boat. He immediately reached down and stripped the man of his wet soaking clothes. Einar knew that the man's life was still in danger and he had to dry him off and warm him up. The man just sat there and allowed Einar to do what he wished. Once out of those heavy soaked clothes, Einar took off his outer shirt and started to dry him off quickly before taking off his shirt and giving it to the man to have some warmth.

"I need to warm you up some more. Body heat is the best way so lean against me."

The man stared blankly at him and Einar tried repeating himself but still got the same reaction. It was then that he realized that the man didn't speak Icelandic and had no idea what he was saying. He sighed and grabbed the man's arm and tugged on it. The man blinked at that and got up slowly and sat down next to Einar as the boy indicated. Einar immediately leaned against him, wrapping his arm around him. The man stiffened comically and Einar rolled his eyes and started to rub his large muscular shoulder, creating friction to warm him up some more. It was then that the man understood what he was doing and relaxed again; even wrapping his arms back around Einar once he felt how warm Einar was.

Einar allowed that for a long while as they floated on the ocean, slowly floating inward as the sun was finally setting signaling the approaching summer and how late it was. Einar eventually pulled away and looked into bright green eyes. He pointed to himself, "Einar."

The man blinked at him and he did it again, "Einar," and then pointed at Hugh and shrugged with question.

Understanding filled the man's eyes and he pointed at Einar, "Einar." He said in a wonderfully accented voice, he pointed at himself, "Hugh."

Einar nodded his understanding, "Hugh." He pointed at one of the paddles and then pantomimed rowing, "Row."

Hugh nodded and then said a few funny words that Einar didn't understand. Einar stared at him confusedly and Hugh tried again, looking around for something to help explain what he meant. Einar still looked at him confusedly and he chewed his bottom lip for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Einar's hand. Einar stared at him with shock and a growing blush on his cheeks. Hugh smiled and just repeated the words.

Einar wondered if this was just something that his people did and was normal where he came from. He pointed at the oar again and repeated the phrase, "Row." Hugh smiled and nodded, grabbing the oar and slowly started to row with Einar. The flush remained on Einar's face as they rowed silently; Hugh had a rather beautiful smile.

AN: Thank you for reading and please review. Part two will be posted in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Well here is part 2 as promised (though it isn't so much part two as Hugh's perspective of part 1)

Hugh was sure he was going to die soon. He had been floating on this small wooden board for god knows how long and his entire body just felt numb. The water felt close to freezing. He didn't want to die though. He wasn't even thirty yet, didn't have a family of his own yet. He was still in the prime of his life and that meant he couldn't be yet another man lost to the sea. He was tired and ready to just sleep.

He heard a noise and then a voice above him. He looked up and stared in shock at what he saw, an angel had come to bring him to heaven. The angel had soft blue eyes. He had the fairest white hair Hugh had even seen and his entire face was framed in a beautiful light. For the first time since he had thought he was going to die, he was alright with the idea.

A warm, almost hot hand touched his, then grabbed him and suddenly he was on a boat and hands were stripping him of his clothes. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't dying and the being that was with him wasn't an angel, but a youth. The youth, a rather beautiful one at that spoke to him in an odd language and Hugh wasn't sure what he said. He just sat there and allowed the boy to remove his clothing and then dry him with a cloth, before giving Hugh his own very warm shirt to wrap around his top. The youth than sat down on the bench and looked around for a moment before speaking to him again.

He just stared at the boy, confused, and the boy looked at him and tried again. He continued to stare and it seemed like the boy realized something because the warm hands returned and tugged on him. He was unsure what the boy wanted but sat where the boy pointed too. He felt awkward, just sitting there in his underpants when the boy wrapped his arms around him. Hugh was shocked at that. He was naked and could not believe the boy was touching him like this. Then the hands started to rub, warming up his skin and he realized what was going on. He felt a good deal calmer and grateful he had been found by such a good person. He leaned against the warm body and wrapped his own arms around the youth's body, savoring the feeling of soft skin and warmth. This was wonderful.

After a while the boy pulled away and then pointed at himself, "Einar." Hugh wasn't sure what he meant by that but then he pointed at himself again, "Einar." And then pointed at Hugh and shrugged.

Hugh then understood the question and smiled at Einar, "Einar….Hugh."

The boy nodded and repeated the name in this wonderful accent. He then motioned to the paddle, pantomimed paddling, and said a word. Hugh nodded his understanding and then thought of something. He hadn't thanked this amazing person for saving his life. "Thank you."

Einar looked at him with confusion and Hugh remembered that Einar wouldn't understand English any more than he understood Einar's language. "Thank you?" He tried slowing it down, maybe the boy would understand it that way. The boy still shook his head and Hugh wondered how he could get his point across. There wasn't any motion that he would think of that would show his thanks or make it clear what he meant. He looked at the beautiful youth, his angel, who was staring at him, waiting for some clue. He then smiled then and reached for the boy's hand. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's hand. "You don't understand me, but thank you, my angel, for saving my life."

The boy's face instantly went bright red and he stared at Hugh with shock. He looked away with embarrassed before pointing at the paddle again and repeated the word from before. He had a beautiful blush. Hugh smiled at him and then grabbed the oar and started to row with the boy. He had to start figuring out how to get home, but with the sweet blush on Einar's face, he had a feeling he would enjoy his time on the island.


End file.
